no title yet
by cmmluver2004
Summary: The story u haven't heard
1. Default Chapter

A/N: again i am bored and its only 10:33 PM so i got inspired to write a OC fiction and realized there weren't many with Trey, and he is so cool! so hope u enjoy

CHAPTER 1

She pounded on the door but it was no use, no one was there, who was she kidding, the place was abandoned. Now where would she go, she just had to talk to him. Giving up she stopped knocking and slowly sunk down, sitting on the wet and cold stairs leading up to the trailer and held her legs to her chest and started sobbing. "Trey" she whispered, feeling defeated.

It was out of the blue when he awoke almost forgetting where he was. He took a deep breath, it was silent, too silent, compared to the constant noise of the jail, he was safe, or so they said, but sometimes it was even scarier than jail. He was a screw up, there was no doubt about that, he did so many things wrong, he didn't want to blame himself but he did, and he couldn't just blame Dawn either, he could have tried harder, but it was just that, too hard. He sat up in the bed, feeling for a light, and when he finally was able to find it, it temporarily blinded him, and he blinked to adjust to the light. It was 4 in the morning, and yet he couldn't sleep. Something inside him knew something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. He was restless, so he sighed and gave up on sleep, it wouldn't be coming, so he sat up and threw on a shirt, and was on his way to the kitchen. He entered quietly, memories haunted him, memories of protecting Ryan and his mom from the wrath of Dawn's current boy toy, and he tried to shake away the memories as he snuck in the kitchen, as if getting a midnight snack was a major crime. He heard a noise and stood still, and the lights flickered on, he flinched, waiting for the worst. It was Kirsten, she couldn't sleep, too much on her mind, and that's when she saw Trey standing in the kitchen, and neither of them knew what to say. He didn't say anything but quickly left, feeling uncomfortable standing there, somewhere in his mind he knew Kirsten was a good person, but at that moment his brain didn't. Kirsten was left wondering what he was thinking, he was like Ryan, but not, and she hoped someone could get through to him.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: here is the next chapter, and i am trying to think of a chapter, i will have the next chapter posteed later or tomorow! enjoy

He walked back out to the guest house, and sat on the bed, wanting to sleep, but it was pointless. Nights were his worst time, it was when all the nightmares could come back, and there was no way to avoid them. It was at this time when he wanted the drugs but he promised himself he wouldn't take them anymore, but they were calling out to him, in almost a mocking tone. He covered his ears, hoping for it to go away, but it wasn't helping, finally he stood up and left, he didn't know where he was going, but he had to get out before he lost his mind.

He walked aimlessly and ended up at the pier staring into the ocean; it was calm and was making his rapid heart beat slow down.

She left Chino, it couldn't be her home anymore, and she ran, got rides from strangers and found herself at the exact location as Trey, not that she realized it. She had been running not knowing why, she just did, maybe it was because of the unknown, but she ran, blinded by her constant tears that poured like a waterfall, unable to stop. Suddenly she stopped, she slammed into someone, and it was like a dream come true, it was him. Suddenly the world was spinning, she tried to speak and she managed to say, "Trey" before passing out into his arms.

Trey recognized the voice, but the face didn't match the voice he remembered. He lifted her up and carried her to his "home" weird, he was calling it home now. He wanted answers, but those would have to wait tell morning.

wanna know who the mysterious person is…well ur not going to know….so read and review and it will be revealed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter, i only have 2 hours a day on the computer now, which really sucks! So it may be awhile for the next UD! Enjoy

He struggled getting his keys from his pocket, after a slight struggle pulled them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. After stumbling slightly he found the light, soon brightness filled the room, and he gently sat her on the bed, covered her up and took the chair next to her bed. He held her hand, she was alive but just looked totally exhausted and suddenly he felt guilty in leaving her. Memories filled his head and he felt relieved, for once they were memories he wanted to remember.

**FLASH BACK **

**Chino 1994**

"_I bet u can't beat me!" A brown, curly head who at the moment had her hair in 2 messy pigtails, which she had done herself, said boasting. She was also covered in mud, thanks to the impromptu mud fight. _

"_Nu uh! I am not getting beat by a girl-"but that was a major mistake and the next thing he knew, 10 year old Trey was being chased down by a ten year old, ready for revenge. She caught up with him and tackled him from behind and they both fell into the mud, and a second later every thing was forgotten and their lives were normal for once. "BETHANY ROSE get ur scrawny ass in here now! Immediately Bethany let go of Trey and looked at him with her serious blue eyes, not wanting to go, but she quickly gave him a hug and without a word, ran inside._

**2000**

_They were under their tree, as they had dubbed it, but in reality it was an old oak tree, in a park near where they lived. It seemed that this is where they always went to, to escape from the real world and their troubles. So at this moment they were sitting together, both of them not having to say a word, soon he leaned over to kiss her and she returned the kiss, and they didn't stop._

**END FLASHBACK**

Trey pulled himself out of his memories, she was not the same person, and neither was he. He was supposed to take care of her, that was his job, but again he screwed up. It seemed like that was the only thing he knew how to do, he could only be a failure, he knew the look, the one that Ryan gave him when he messed up yet again, and it hurt him every time. He tried to playa the role of big brother but it seemed more and more like the roles were reversed. He was fighting a battle everyday, the struggle not to give in, give up and stay in the dark but he couldn't do that, he was stronger than that, at least he strived to be.


End file.
